hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
VUX
The VUX (which stands for Very Ugly Xenoform) are a very bigoted race of beings. They fly their Intruder starships. Description Canon Information From Star Control and Star Control II In the first two Star Control games, the VUX had one large green eye with a large black pupil, lacked a neck, strange tentacles on their head, long snout (like an anteater), two tentacles for arms and green skin. It's unknown how they move around, as anything below their waist is never seen. It's likely they move on tentacles because of comments about Humans being "humanoid". Their large eye is sensitive more electromagnetic radiation than humans, granting better vision. The VUX are natural sickened at the sight of Humans, and they comment that the sight of them causes them to vomit. Thus they have a deep hatred for humanoids. However there are a few VUX, largely regarded as perverted, such as ZEX who enjoy them as well as other freaky things. History Much of VUX history is not known due to the VUX's staunch unwillingness to communicate with other races. However, the events in the recent two wars are common knowledge to many species. Prior to the Great War, the only other race with any knowledge of the VUX were the Yehat. At the beginning of hostilities between the Alliance and the Hierarchy, the VUX and their enormous starship fleet seemingly kept to themselves. The first official contact between the Alliance of Free Stars and the VUX occurred when a Human captain, Jeffry L. Rand, encountered an Intruder squadron in VUX space. Many historians regard the encounter, termed "The Insult", as the single biggest mistake the Humans committed during the war. Captain Rand opened communications with a VUX commander, and when the commander appeared on the view screen, Rand made a disparaging remark to one of his officers about the VUX commander's appearance, unaware that the advanced VUX translator devices were already operating and relayed these words to the VUX captain. The VUX were incredibly offended, and cut off communications there and then. It is possible that Rand's comment is also the reason why "VUX" is sometimes treated as an acronym for "Very Ugly Xenoform." With the Alliance's diplomats scrambling to atone for The Insult and to convince the VUX to join the efforts against the Ur-Quan forces, the Ur-Quan themselves seized upon this confusion and delay and promptly subjugated the VUX. The VUX chose to become Battle Thralls, and their Intruder fleets under the command of Admiral ZEX played an important part in the Hierarchy's eventual victory over the Alliance. Shortly afterwards, the Ur-Quan were pulled into the renewed Doctrinal Conflict against the Kohr-Ah, and the VUX were left to their own designs. They seemingly did little other than patiently wait for the return of their masters. Hellcat Squadran With the end of Ur-Quan Hierarchy, the VUX are no longer slaves. They have entered the Hellcat Squadran universe. Culture and Society In VUX culture, concepts of appearance and fashion are of paramount importance. To their eyes a lifeform as bizarre looking as a Human is a new dimension in horrifying ugliness, a monster. Despite all of their clearly bigoted views towards other races, the VUX claim that they are an open-minded, rational species, which shows the narcissistic, high image they have of themselves. Any deviants from this norm are punished. Naming All VUX first names seem to consist of three capital letters, such as ZEX. However they also have last names too. Here is list of common VUX names: *DAK *DAX (name of a starship captain and a colony sub-commander) *DOX *FIZ *FUP *NRF *ORZ (which is also the name of another species in the galaxy) *PIF *PUZ *VIP *YAX (name of a starship captain and the fleet comander) *YUK *ZEK *ZEX (name of a starship captain and a colony comander) *ZIK *ZIT *ZOG *ZRN *ZUK *ZUP Relations with other races Humans The VUX hate the humans with a passion, due to both the VUX's inability to withstand the Humans' staggering ugliness, and Captain Rand's Insult. The Captain actually found out that it is the former reason which takes precedence, and the latter was merely a cover story to take away some of the embarrassment from the former, which even the VUX themselves realize is unreasonable and immature. Orz The VUX encountered the Orz early after they had entered this dimension, coinciding with the disappearance of the Androsynth. The VUX managed to anger the Orz by asking too much about what had happened to the Androsynth, prompting the Orz to attack. In The Captain's conversations with the Orz, they refer to the VUX as *silly cows*, which is known as a term for someone they will attempt to kill on sight. Syreen Perhaps also due to visible similarities to Humans, the VUX have also known to be hostile towards the Syreen. The Syreen fleet, composed mainly of habitat star ships, was attacked several times by VUX raiders as they traversed space looking for a new home. In an attempt to save themselves, the Syreen maneuvered their fleet into Human space and had little choice but to join the Alliance. Yehat The Yehat were the first Alliance member with any knowledge of the VUX. They consider the VUX to be "grotesque monsters", "an effete and bigoted race", "unworthy prey", with the exception of Admiral ZEX, whom they praise for his military genius. Alternate Universe Versions Inferno Regime-Verse At some point during the early years of Hester Shaw's Regime, the VUX made official first contact with the humans when a Regime pilot, Ensign Wanda Bree, a friend of then recruit Clementine Pinkerton, encountered a VUX vessel while on patrol. She opened communications with a VUX commander, and when the commander appeared on her communications channel, Bree made a disparaging remark to her wingmen about the VUX commander's appearance, unaware that the advanced VUX translator devices were already operating and relayed these words to the VUX captain. The VUX were incredibly offended, and cut off communications there and then engaged the Regime fighter wing, injuring Bree, who informed Megan Heinick of this situation. With Hester and her Regime's diplomats scrambling to atone for this and to convince the VUX to join their efforts against the GTVA and the UGSF, the Shivans and the UIMS themselves seized upon this confusion and delay, and promptly launched an all-out attack on the VUX and their homeworld. The VUX left the galaxy in large numbers, heading for the Andromeda Galaxy, where they would fight against the Systems Commonwealth until their encounter with the Regime during the Andromeda Campaign, following the attack on Tarn-Vedra. The VUX engaged both Regime and High Guard forces.